Head To Head
by Poochell
Summary: High school is confusing, annoying and painful enough without having to fight your friend, who decided to run for the same position as you. Love turns to hate and hate turns to love. High school AU fic
1. The Year of Naruto

New story!

Same thing as before, I hope this will be as much fun to read as it was to write C:

Again I do not own Naruto and again a warning for the following; mature content, drug use, and probably smut at some later point.

* * *

Summer had washed away like a rushed river and slowly autumn had its claws in the skies. Once clear blue heavens that allowed the earth to be the sun's playground had now pushed a thick layer of clouds forward. If one would squint just hard enough, a faint light would be visible from above the overcast skies and temperatures drastically dropped. The harsh winds had started with blowing cold rain over the landscape alongside the moist sea winds. Leaves turned brown and rather than that beautiful autumn picture that people would often imagine, the land was drenched in mud, rotten leaves and wilted plants. The city that seemed to shine during the summer grew dull and depressed. Narrow streets between old and crooked buildings were now the hunting grounds for bitter winds. The few spots that were safe were clustered by people on their breaks while over crowded trams drove by. A few brave souls still battled the elements with pushbikes and umbrellas that were folded backwards.

"Well that was useless," Naruto complained as he chained his pushbike to the rack and looked mournfully at his orange umbrella.

"Why would you take an umbrella on your pushbike?" Sakura asked as she did the same and chained her bike to the same rack. She pulled the plastic hood of her poncho further over her hair and cocked her head a little to the side as she watched Naruto struggle with broken mechanics.

"I forgot where I left my rain coat okay?!" He whined as he tried to fold it back to it's original state. "I didn't know it would rain today!" He continued to whine as he gave up and held what was left of the cover over his head.

"It rains like three-hundred and fifty days a year in this god forsaken country!" Sakura pushed her point as they started to walk towards the entrance of the school.

"I know that! I just didn't know today would be one of those days," Naruto said as he brushed the wet hair out of his face and wiped his forehead in a faint attempt to keep the water that trickled down out of his eyes.

"What ever, can't your mum help you find it?" She asked and pushed through the door into a slippery hallway.

"Yeeeeeaaaaahh, nah," Naruto shrugged and frowned a little at what was once a white floor. Through the halls filled with moist people they followed a muddy trail to their lockers.

"What ever," Sakura rolled her eyes and started twisting the hanging lock into the right numbers.

"But! You know what! I'm not going to let shitty weather knock me down!" He pointed his finger at her before he started fumbling with his umbrella again. "This is going to be the year of Naruto! I can feel it!" He grinned broadly through his effortless struggles. With a huff he put the handle on the ground and tried to push the metal rods down. From the corners of her eyes Sakura barely caught the stem that slipped under the pressure and fell. Feet slipped over the floor and the umbrella came falling down alongside Naruto

"Oh God!" She exclaimed in horror and quickly turned to Naruto whom she half expected to be impaled on the damned thing. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw her friend on the ground instead. "Jesus, just throw that fucking thing away," she sighed and held her hand out.

"But it's my only umbrella," Naruto pouted as he took the hand and got back on his feet.

Sakura grunted and pulled the poncho over her shoulders before she started stripping out of her plastic rain trousers.

"It's broken, you honestly insist on still using it?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and arched a brow at Naruto.

"Good morning to you too," Naruto stuck his tongue out and groaned a little when he realised he wasn't just wet, he was covered in dirt. "Great," he sighed before he turned back to Sasuke.

"Good morning," Sakura smiled as she shoved her wet rain clothes into a plastic bag.

Sasuke raised his hand in a half hearted wave and rested most of his weight atop his own umbrella.

"You look awfully dry," Naruto wiped his hands on his coat before he placed them into his side and he glared at his friend.

"I took the tram," he shrugged before he lazily strolled to his own locker and opened the metal door.

"Lucky bastard," Naruto grumbled and returned to his umbrella.

"I can't help it that you're dirt poor," Sasuke shrugged before he looked up from his locker and sighed when he noticed Naruto.

"I'm not dirt poor," he huffed under his breath without casting Sasuke a glance.

With a few quick steps he stood in front of the other man and snatched the broken piece out of his hands. Without a word he placed his own umbrella against the wall of lockers and threw the orange one into the rubbish bin. "There," Sasuke clapped his hands clean and picked up his own umbrella.

"Hey! What the hell!" Naruto cried in frustration. "I was going to fix it!" He yelled and caused a few concerned heads to turn.

"Just have mine, alright?" Sasuke pushed the umbrella into Naruto's hands before he turned away. "I've got plenty anyway,"

"N-no! It's not alright! But thanks!" Naruto stumbled over his words.

"Are you guys finished bickering?" Sakura finally asked as she closed her locker and turned around.

"I am anyway," Sasuke waved his hand dismissively before he hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

"Good," she smiled broadly and checked her mobile. "Class is starting in seven minutes, let's get going," she moved ahead slightly and waited for the boys to follow her.

"Nah, I'm going to get cleaned up first," Naruto sighed and watched Sasuke follow the girl's steps.

"Alright, we'll save you a seat!" She said before they moved ahead.

With a sigh, Naruto watched his friends disappear into the crowd before he walked off to the men's room.

* * *

"Stupid dirt!" Naruto growled as he tried to wash away the filth but his efforts seemed in vain. All it did was spread further. He looked up when he heard the creak of one of the stall doors when it opened. A broad grin tugged the corners of his mouth when he was mop of red hair.

"We're you spying on me or what?!" He half joked and threw out the dirty toilet paper he held.

"No..." Gaara softly said but coloured up slightly.

A sly grin plagued his face and Naruto leaned closer. "You sure?" He asked before he straightened out his back again.

Gaara rolled his eyes and ignored the question. "So how come you're wiping dirt off your coat?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hip out.

"Eehh," Naruto stammered and aimlessly looked around the little bathroom. "Weather didn't get me down but gravity did," he explained through a half smile.

Gaara arched a non-existing brow before he chuckled and shook his head. He turned back to the stall and grabbed the roll of toilet paper off the handle before he rolled the paper around his hand. "Here, you're doing it wrong," he said and unzipped the coat to get a better grip. He got down on one knee and wiped away the thicker parts of the dirt.

With fascination he watched as Gaara cleaned him off and he rested his elbow atop of the sink. "Thank you," he smiled as he looked down at the young man.

Gaara shook his head, "it's no problem," he said and looked up to Naruto. "So are you running for student council again this year?" He asked and stood before he tossed the filthy paper in the bin.

"You know it!" Naruto grinned and took some toilet paper of the roll himself. "I have a good feeling about this year!" He said as he picked up where Gaara left.

"Good luck, I hope you'll make it this year," he smiled and brushed some of the bright red hair behind his ear.

"Meh, three times is shipper's rights...or something," he scratched the back of his head while Gaara just gave him a confused smile. "So, how about you?" He asked as he continued to clean his coat again. "Any goals or plans?" He asked.

Gaara shrugged. "My therapist said I should maybe join an outside school activity to help build social skills," he explained and picked at his nails. "I don't know what I want to do yet though," he finished before he decided to wash his hands.

"Well, what do you like to do?" Naruto asked as he scrubbed the last bits of dirt off his coat and picked pieces of paper off the fabric.

Gaara shook his hands dry and chewed over the question. "I don't know," he finally said. "I like reading, so I could join a book club, or gardening," he said as he rolled some toilet paper off the roll and dried his hands. "The idea is just making me a bit anxious," he hung his head. He looked back up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it man, it'll come to you," he smiled and faintly Gaara smiled back.

"Thanks," he said and took a step back. Both looked up when the bell rang. "Oh..." Gaara made a rather dull sounding noise. "We should probably go to class," he suggested.

Naruto whined and frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well..." He started and shifted back and forth on the spot.

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"You feel like bailing on class?" Naruto grinned in a cat like manner.

Gaara's puzzled expression deepened and he bit his lower lip. "I really think we shouldn't," he started off and cringed when he watched the other man rock his weight on the spot.

"Aahhw! Come on! We'll call it your group activity!" Naruto begged and looked at Gaara in a manner that could put a puppy to shame.

With a small sigh he rolled his eyes and gave in. "Sure, whatever, let's skip this class," he said through a half smile before a gasp escaped him when Naruto grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down the hallways.

* * *

"This was kinda a shitty day to skip class," Shikamaru exhaled a cloud of smoke and looked through the glass that surrounded the little bus stop.

Choji shrugged and swallowed down another crisp. "At least we're dry,"

"Yeah and it's not like mister lazy pants actually needs to study," Kiba said as he leaned over and took a crips out of the bag.

"Did you just call me 'mister lazy pants'?" Shikamaru arched a brow and cocked his head slightly.

"You are kinda lazy," Naruto shrugged as he stood just outside of the cubicle under the black umbrella. "Gaara will vouch for this, right?" He beamed at the redhead.

Gaara shrugged and exhaled a cloud of smoke as well. "I'm staying out of this, Temari might not be in school anymore but she's still living in our home," he said and flicked the butt into a puddle of water.

"I just realised though, if you want to be part of the student council and things, isn't it a very bad idea for you to skip class?" Choji asked.

"Meh, it's not like Naruto will ever win for his intelligence in general," Kiba shrugged through a half grin.

"Yea- hey! I'm not that stupid!" Naruto pointed his finger in Kiba's direction.

"Well you're not exactly mister lazy pants either," Choji joked and held out the bag.

Gaara leaned forwards and grabbed a chip when offered. "I'm telling Temari that this is your new nickname," Gaara softly announced through a half smile.

With a loud sigh Shikamaru tossed his head back and growled. "She'll never let that go," whined.

"Nah, it's not like our lives will actually matter during high school," Kiba shrugged. "Shit won't be interesting until we leave this hell hole and actually get to do stuff!" He threw his arms into the air and stepped outside of the cubical into the torrent of water that was pouring down. Quickly he stepped back again and shook his head. "Fuck me that's a lot of rain,"

"Speaking of geniuses," Choji calmly said and Naruto couldn't help but burst out in laughter

"What exactly is it you think we will be doing after high school," Shikamaru frowned. "It's not smoking, clearly," he added.

"It also isn't drinking or going to parties," Choji added.

"Or breaking rules and bailing halfway through," Naruto happily added.

"Neither is it going to be doing drugs," Gaara shrugged.

There was a moment of silence and everyone stared a little dumbfounded at Gaara. "I keep forgetting Kankuro is your brother," Kiba crossed his arms over his chest.

"But yeah, fine, maybe the only thing we'll really get to do is all the shit we already did but in larger quantities," Kiba threw a hand in the air.

"I don't think you're really seeing the bigger picture," Shikamaru got up from the little metal bench and stretched his body. "This is the last year in which we can dick around and be a bunch of wankers," He finished.

"We'll always be wankers," Kiba said and Naruto snickered.

"My point being, after this we'll have responsibility, jobs, people will start expecting things and we'll have to at least pretend we're responsible adults," Shikamaru explained and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Meh, I'm not worrying about my future," Naruto shrugged. "I'll figure it out as I go," he finished.

* * *

New story, same thing! Feel free to leave comment, critique, reviews, cookie recipes etc. Thank you for reading and everything else ;3;


	2. Scar's from Disney

Woopwoop! New chapter! And yes, the title is a really bad joke...

* * *

"How about this?" Lee proudly held up a large poster with bright green and pink text that read; "Vote for Naruto; He's awesome,". At the sight of it, Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle like the glitter that was used to emphasise the letters. Underneath it Sakura had drawn a little doodle of Naruto that held his arms above his head.

"It's great!" Naruto beamed. "I seriously love this thing!" He continued before took the large sheet of paper from Lee and struggled as he quickly stood up. "Mum! Check out this awesome poster!" He called and took a total of two steps before he stood in the kitchen.

"It's beautiful, sweety," she smiled as she walked into the room with a tray of drinks and snacks while Naruto followed her back into the room. "Are you all staying for dinner?" She asked as she placed the tray on the coffee table.

A bright smile painted Sakura's face and Lee grinned broadly besides her. "We'd love too, but we have to be home before practice," she said.

"Oh yes, that's right, you've recently started boxing, no?" Kushina asked as she tied her long red hair into a ponytail.

"Kickboxing," Sakura happily replied as she looked up to the older woman.

"And I started doing triathlons!" Lee pushed his way closer as he happily informed her.

"That's great! Y'know, it's nice to see the both of you do something, I keep telling Naruto he should do more sports," she said as she placed her hands in her side. Besides her, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes before he stuck out his tongue.

"How about you, Gaara?" She asked as she turned towards the young man.

Gaara looked up from his little corner of solitude and gave her a watery smile. "I don't do any sports," he said before his eyes shot back and forth between Kushina and the sheet of paper on the floor.

She gave him a soft chuckle and she shook her head. "I know that sweetie, but I wanted to know if you were staying for dinner," she explained.

"Oh..." Gaara exhaled softly and his face coloured up. "Yeah, of course," he brushed some hair behind his ear. "I mean, of course you were asking me that, I uhm...I've got to phone home first," he quickly added and his voice raised by a pitch.

She took a few steps forwards and softly patted him atop of his head. "I'll get the phone for you," she said and walked to the other end of the room where a phone stood on a little table besides the couch. She handed Gaara the phone before she carefully stepped around the arts and crafts products to the other end of the living room. "Make sure you'll put the coffee table back in front of the couch," she said and tapped her index finger towards Naruto.

"Yeeeaaaaahhh," Naruto rolled his eyes.

With a quick twirl Kushina turned on her feet and gave her son a sharp glare. "Don't strike that tone with me, young man, you know!" She hissed and pointed her finger at him. Naruto inched back a little and gave her a guilty smile.

"Sorry mum," he said before he rolled his eyes when she turned around again. "What ever," he muttered under his breath and returned to his own poster.

Without a word Gaara got up and dialled the number to his home as he walked out of the tiny living room.

"We need a slogan of some sort," Lee said as he leaned back and pursed his lips. His toes wiggled in his socks and hummed softly.

"I honestly can't think of anything," Sakura shrugged before she rested her head in her hands and sighed.

"Good point though, something catchy..." Naruto absently mumbled.

In the hallway they could still hear Gaara inform his sister of his whereabouts for the evening before he walked back into the room again. He placed the phone back on the charger and sat down besides it before he looked around with a bit of a dumbfounded look on his face. "Did I miss anything?"

Naruto growled and let his weight fall back on the laminate. "Damnit!" He huffed and stomped his feet on the ground. "I really can't think of anything," he sighed and rolled to his side to face Gaara.

"We're thinking about slogans," he informed and rolled on to his back again.

"Well, we'll think something up," she said and checked her phone.

"Is it time to go?" Lee asked as he checked his watch as well.

She shook her head and picked up a glass. "Nah, we still have awhile," she said as she handed the glass to Lee before she picked one up for herself and placed it against her lips.

"So how about this?" Naruto held up a poster and across it read; "Naruto for student council; Believe it," in letters that varied in size and barely fitted on the sheet. The first part was broken halfway through in the midst of a word and was continued underneath.

Both Lee and Sakura inched a little closer to get a better look. Both of their faces twisted up in a frown before they briefly looked at each other and back to the poster.

"I like the text, but maybe you should get some guide lines with pencil before you use ink," Sakura suggested through a sorry smile.

A deep sigh escaped Naruto and his face twisted up in a puzzled expression as he looked to the sheets around him that suffered the same problem. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said through a nervous smile and he scratched the back of his head.

"Other than that, it's great!" Lee cheered and gave a thumbs up.

"Eh, well there's a reason I'm not in art class," Naruto shrugged before he turned to the most silent of their little party. Gaara sat far out of the circle they had created with a single sheet in front of him. He tapped the pen between his fingers against the paper in a rapid manner and his face was twisted up in a thoughtful expression. "What do you have so far?" Naruto scooted closer and snapped Gaara out of his little thought bubble.

"Sorry," he asked as he finally looked up and quickly pushed the sheet away when he noticed Naruto headed his direction. "I've got nothing yet," he said and tried to pick up the sheet but Naruto had already snatched it from under his nose.

A small frown tied blond eyebrows together when all Naruto saw were a faint pencil stripes and grey stains that failed to be erased. There was barely a stripe of white left underneath the large smudges of grey and when Naruto turned over the sheet he realised the back suffered the same fate.

"Wow, you really don't have anything," Naruto pointed out the obvious with slight amazement in his voice.

"Yeah, I...uhm, I don't think I'll join the art club either," Gaara softly said in a blank manner.

"No bother, at least you tried," Naruto said as he gave Gaara a soft pat on the back. "Like... A lot," he finished as he looked back to the smudged paper.

Sakura and Lee both continued with their shared paper and Naruto inched back to where he sat before before he continued to ruin his own sheets. Gaara sighed and inched back a little further before he fished his phone out of his pocket. The clock seemed to be tricking them when Sakura's phone eventually told them they had to leave and they stood up from their half finished sign.

"Already?" Naruto pouted as he looked up to the couple that stood in front of him.

"It's four o'clock Naruto," Sakura informed him in a matter-of-fact-y manner.

He fished his own phone out of his pocket and frowned when he realised that yes indeed, it was four o'clock. "Wow, I can't believe this was four hours," he frowned at his phone before he shoved it back into his pocket and stood up as well. "Thanks for helping me out though," he grinned broadly and held his arms open. Sakura took a step forwards and gave him a hug goodbye before Lee followed. He walked the pair to the hallway where they picked up their shoes and coats before a last round of checking pockets was executed.

"You got everything?" Sakura asked and she patted down the pockets of her own coat.

"Sure do," Lee smiled as he fished his keys from his own pocket.

"Alright, well, I'll probably see you tomorrow or Sunday," Sakura waved at Naruto.

"And I'll most likely see you Monday again at school," Lee finished and followed Sakura's footsteps as she walked back to the edge of the hallway. With a faint smile she poked her head into the living room, followed by Lee.

"Bye Gaara!" She happily waved him goodbye while behind her Lee waved as well.

Quickly Gaara looked up from his phone and gave them a lame wave accompanied by a soft mumble. Cold air rushed in and Naruto quickly closed the door behind his friends when they stood outside before he walked back into the living room. In silence he started to pick up the pencils, pens and markers. Gaara pushed himself off the ground and picked up the sheets of paper of which he made two separate piles before he helped pick up glue, glitter, scissors and other such things that they each put back in their original spot. Naruto was just about the finish the last few things while Gaara picked up the tray that now held empty glasses and a bowl with nothing but crumbs that be brought to the kitchen.

"Oh thank you!" Kushina said as she looked up from her book and hopped off the counter. The book was rested open with the cover facing the world on her previous seat and she helped Gaara fill in the dishwasher.

"It's no problem," Gaara said as he handed her the empty glasses.

"So I'm guessing you're staying over," she smiled at him as she puzzled the last bowl in and closed the dishwasher.

Gaara's lips disappeared into a thin line and he shrugged his shoulders. "I think so, I'll text my sister if it gets too late," he said and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"You do that," she said as she picked up the book again and hoisted herself back on the counter.

"Is mum sitting on the counter again?" Naruto asked as he placed his feet on the coffee table.

"Yep," Gaara dully replied before he sat besides Naruto on the couch and watched him flip through the channels. "Anything interesting on?" He asked as he leaned back into the couch and fished his phone from his pocket again.

"Depends," Naruto said and leaned forwards as he instead decided to look at the schedule instead. "Do you find a show about pregnant teenagers, Dr. Phil reruns or David Attenborough interesting," he said.

"I'll admit to watching Dr. Phil with Temari," Gaara calmly said.

"I really just find comfort in the fact that he's a dick in real life," Naruto glared at the screen.

"Most likely," Gaara nodded in agreement. "But it's the train wreck effect that kind of fascinates me," he explained. "I mean, sure, you can hate the show, the people and the host, but the tactics they use in titles alone just draws people in," he continued. "It's horrifying, ugly and atrocious, but somehow I can't help but stare and wonder," he finished and turned back to his phone.

Naruto stared at Gaara with a dumbfounded expression and blinked owlishly before he looked back to the screen. "And Ser Attenborough?" He asked through a failed northern London accent.

"David Attenborough is God, obviously," Gaara half heartedly joked before he shook his head. "Nah, but I have to admit, Natgeo-wild will be in a lot of trouble if he ever dies since seventy-five percent of what they air is David Attenborough,"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh before he continued to flip through the channels. "Here, we'll switch," Naruto said and handed Gaara the remote.

"Alright, here, housewives of insert area here," he said and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Vampires and witches," Naruto nodded to his own conclusion and crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean, why else would someone look slap on fake tan to the point that they are orange? I'm telling you, some of those women are vampires, just like Madonna," he said as he unfolded one of his hands and held it towards the telly.

Gaara chuckled and continued to look through channels. "Alright...here, they're airing Disney movies," Gaara handed Naruto the remote again.

A soft snicker escaped Naruto before he leaned back into the couch again. "I don't know why I keep watching them, I mean I still have flashbacks to Mufasa," he huffed.

"There there," Gaara half heartedly patted Naruto's back. "I think we found the root of all childhood trauma,"

Naruto nodded before he started fake sobbing and held his head in his hand, "I just don't know, every times death rears its ugly head in a film I just see a lion," Naruto choked out and suppressed a smile. He threw himself at Gaara and hid away in his chest while he held on the the dark hoody. The action threw both boys into the couch and Gaara gasped loudly when suddenly Naruto rested on top of him. His arms still rested around Naruto as he wasn't sure where else to put them and he remained frozen on the spot.

"Oh Mufasa! Why?!" He cried out before he broke character and gave in to snickers that had tried to bubble up for quite some time. Once the slight laughter died down Naruto sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Your heart is racing," Naruto whispered before he pushed himself up and sat on his own spot. Neither of them said anything and instead it was decided that they were to watch Lilo and Stitch.

* * *

Rain drummed a nervous rhythm on the ground and buildings as showers poured down. Every now and then it would grow softer before it would grow louder than ever for a brief period. The winds had stopped, and Gaara wrapped his coat tighter around himself. He exhaled a cloud of smoke through his nose and closed his eyes.

"My therapist says that I should try talk to my dad about how I feel," he said seemingly out of nothing.

Naruto arched a brow and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Like, come out to your dad?" He asked and fished the cigarette from Gaara's thin fingers.

"As well," he said as he reached into his pocket and lit another one. "Also about how I'm actually feeling, mum, the things that he does that hurt me," he started and pressed the narrow mouth of a glass beer bottle against his lips. "The usual," he shrugged.

"And you?" Naruto asked as he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the rain that fell in front of him.

Gaara shrugged. "And I don't know," he duly answered.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Naruto asked and narrowed his eyes.

Gaara sank deeper into the little garden chair and took a deep drag of his cigarette. "I don't know if it will do any good," he finally answered and watched Naruto flick the butt of his previous cigarette over the balcony fence. "I mean, every single social worker always says the same; "talk it out", "use your words", "try to communicate it", "communication is key"," he bobbed his head from side to side and glared into the night sky. "But that is easier said than done, I honestly don't know if he doesn't know how to or just doesn't want to," Gaara sighed before he took another swig.

"You wanna switch?" Naruto arched a brow. "I mean, my mum won't shut up about it," he huffed. ""Oh Naruto, you can tell me everything, you know", "do you want to visit dad's grave?", "how are you feeling?"," he tried to imitate his mother's voice. "I don't want to talk about it, alright mum? I don't want to talk about dad, I'm feeling great and I'm doing just fine," he rolled his eyes and took a swig of his own beer.

A snort of laughter escaped Gaara and he shook his head. "No offence but that would drive me absolutely mental, I'm happy enough as it is that I have to talk about my petty and hurt feelings only once a week," he grumbled the last part.

Naruto loudly gasped and gave Gaara a look of absolute horror. "You mean you aren't mental already?! But that is all that holds our friendship together!" He said with fake surprise and a flare of drama.

"You wanna talk to a shrink about it?" Gaara dryly joked and rapidly Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I'm already happy my mum was like; "if you don't want it anymore I can't force you sweetie, you know"," he paraphrased with his fake Kushina voice.

A snort of laughter escaped Gaara and slowly he shook his head. "Lucky," he muttered into his scarf and flicked his own cigarette away.

"You know it!"

The wind picked up again and Naruto shivered in his coat. "Fuck, it's cold out tonight," he said and he turned to Gaara. "You wanna head off back inside again and watch the old VHS of robocop?" He asked through a half smirk.

Gaara cringed underneath his scarf but he felt his shoulders drop and a watery smile paint his face when he noticed the hopeful expression that Naruto wore. "Sure," he gave in as he hoisted himself out of the garden chair and followed Naruto back inside. "Should I get snacks?" He asked as he watched Naruto connect the ancient deceive.

Naruto looked up and nodded, "yeah, some crisps or chips, I'm not sure what we have left but you know where to look," he said as he pushed the thick TV to the side.

Gaara nodded and walked off to the kitchen where he found himself a bowl and an opened bag of crisps. He placed the bowl on the counter and noticed the book that Kushina was reading. Carefully he picked up the book and briefly flipped through the pages before he placed it back on its original spot. With a bowl full of crisps he tiptoed his way through the dark apartment and smiled faintly when he saw Naruto on the bed. A low hum hoovered in the room as the tape rewound and Gaara slipped atop the covers as well. A loud click was heard and Naruto shot up.

"Film's ready!" He happily exclaimed before he pressed play. "What do you say, with or without commercials?" Naruto asked as he blindly reached into the bowl on Gaara's lap and grabbed a hand full of munchies.

"I don't mind either way, whatever you say," he shrugged.

"Fuck it! Commercials it is!" Naruto happily announced before he tossed the remote to the foot-end of the bed.

* * *

Gaara stared at a black screen in a silent and dark room. Before the film had ended, Naruto had fallen asleep and rested his head on Gaara's shoulder. Drool that slowly dripped down the corner of Naruto's half open mouth had started to form a wet patch on his hoody while Gaara tried to remember for how long he sat there. A shiver ran down his spine when he finally felt moisture against his skin and a small grunt escaped him while his face curled into a pained frown. Without moving his head he looked to his side and the pained frown ebbed away when he saw Naruto. He sighed softly and nibbled his lower lip while he debated in his head whether or not he had found the heart yet to push him away. With another grunt of annoyance he threw his head back before he looked over to Naruto once more. Gently he wiggled away and rested his friend's head atop of the pillow. He slipped off the bed and quickly pulled his hoodie over his head before he frantically wiped his shoulder clean with a sleeve.

With a sigh he opened a closet and picked up one of his shirts that had managed to get lost in Kushina's laundry. Quickly he put on the shirt and briefly sniffed at the fabric that had lost all scent that even remotely resembled him or his home. Instead it smelled like their home, their soap, like Naruto. As silently as he could he tiptoed through the room and carefully opened and closed the door when he walked to the living room. He dropped his heals back on the ground when the door was closed and instead walked directly to the kitchen. He picked up the book and smiled faintly to himself when he realised there was a little note between the pages that read; "don't remove, I'm here". With the book in his hands he walked to the couch and laid down on top of it before he started reading until the night's latest hours when he was ready to join Naruto in the bed.

* * *

And that's chapter two folks! Enjoy!


	3. With nothing to say and nothing to lose

Remember when I wrote about a smut warning, maybe later on? Yeah, here's a chapter to which that applies...ish. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

Classes and halls remained empty in the school on Monday, nine-thirty exact. While most students tried to tap away on their phones discretely, Naruto stood upon the stage alongside three other students of the same age group. Those younger had already been, through the same process. The announcement came to no one's surprise when his name was called as an elective for the student council. A wireless microphone rested in a stand in front of the headmaster while she read the names from a sheet of paper she was holding. Her curls now resembled grey more than blonde and were tied into a tight bun atop her head. She brushed a stray strand out of her face and pushed her glasses further over the bridge of her broken nose.

Her words however seemed to fall flat to most teenagers and Gaara was no exception. He hadn't looked at his phone when Naruto walked on the stage with a grin that ran from ear to ear.

"I wonder what poor sod is the butt of this joke this year," Kankuro muttered and arched a brow as he looked around to potential victims.

Gaara merely shrugged in reply and sneaked a glance back at his phone. "I hope that Naruto makes it this year," he mumbled in reply.

Kankuro snorted and shook his head, "if he wins, the general IQ of this school has dropped to a degree that I pity," he said a bit louder and in place earned a death glare from his younger brother.

"And finally, the candidate elected by popular vote," she announced. Her voice creaked like an old chair and her eyes ran across the letters in front of her.

"You really shouldn't say such things," Gaara muttered as he continued to glare at Kankuro. "Naruto would make a..." He stopped mid sentence and blinked a few times when the name was announced; his name. In the blink of an eye his head snapped back towards the stage and a at first confused look graced his features. "Sorry?" He questioned, too soft for anyone that wasn't directly around to him to hear. Again his name was announced and he was called to the stage.

"Well, looks like you're the poor sod this year," Kankuro grinned and he gave his little brother a small encouraging push.

Slowly Gaara walked to the stage and with every step the realisation that this might've not been a mistake sank a little deeper. By the time he was at the small stairs at the side of the stage his confused expression had washed away and instead was replaced by a blank one. His brain had melted and panic arose underneath the mask of apathy. He walked to the end of the row and a cast Naruto a quick glance from the corner of his eyes. Thickly he swallowed when he stood on the spot while the stage light glared at him.

Naruto looked back at him and his smile grew brighter. His lips formed soundless words before he continued to grin at Gaara.

"And these were the final year electives, you may leave the stage," she turned back to the students that stood lined up. "And you may all head back to your classes, elections will be held next in three weeks, you may campaign if you see fit and may the best win," she finished her announcement and stood on her spot while flocks of students slowly returned to their own classes.

"This is so cool!" Naruto beamed as he picked up his pace and walked next to Gaara.

"Sorry?" Gaara gave Naruto a confused look.

"That you're running as well! I mean that's awesome!" He continued and crossed his arms behind his head.

The confused expression washed away and he blinked owlishly. "Oh, yeah," he mumbled through a small smile and he shoved his hands back into the pouch of his hoody. "Though I do-"

"Should Sakura and me help you with making some campaign posters and signs?" Naruto asked through a bright smile. "Y'know, we can be like, the friendly rivals!" He continued on a his enthusiasm.

Gaara blinked owlishly as he processed the information and "you think so?" He asked and slowed his fast pace.

"Yeah! Of course I do! This could be like your group thing!" Naruto happily continued and watched a few students bypass him. Gaara's eyes remained glued to the ground for a moment and he nibbled his lower lip.

"I suppose so," he said with a small shrug and looked back up with a small smile.

"See! That's the spirit! I mean, you'd be great at it! You're calm, smart, rational and responsible," Naruto started counting the qualities on his fingers.

The small smile grew a little brighter and Gaara felt his face grow warm. "Maybe you're right," He finally concluded and looked back at Naruto. "Thank you,"

* * *

"You're what now?" Kankuro twisted his pinky in his ear before he pulled it out and leaned in a little closer. The frown failed to leave his face and with narrowed eyes he inspected his little brother.

"I'm actually going to run," Gaara repeated in a rather apathetic manner.

A small smile curled into Temari's lips but a puzzled frown rested above it. "That's great...but..." She started and sat down at the kitchen table as well.

"Popular vote is a joke," Kankuro dryly added and gained a glare from his sister.

"I'm well aware," Gaara said and rested back into his chair. "But this could be my group activity," he shrugged his shoulders.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed to the point that they were nothing more but thin lines on his face and the corners of his mouth pulled back. "What exactly did Naruto tell you," he lowly asked and Temari's gave him a curious look.

Gaara crossed his hands over his chest and nibbled his lower lip a little while he averted his eyes. For a good moment he chewed over his answer before he looked back up again. "Naruto said he believes in me, and now I'm starting to wonder if he's the only one," he calmly replied.

Kankuro felt his expression grew pained as guilt struck and quickly Temari leaned in. "Of course we believe in you, we just want you to consider the very realistic point that people like to pull pranks, and this might be one," she tried through a watery smile.

"I know I was elected as a joke, but because of that I've got nothing to lose if I don't win," he explained as he unfolded his arms and rested them on his lap instead.

Both siblings exchanged a look before they started to mutter and shrugged at what was essentially a good point.

"Well, if you feel so strongly about this, Kankuro and I will help you," Temari finally smiled and Kankuro's head snapped forty-five degrees.

"I'm doing what now?" He questioned and glared at the eldest. "Oooh no, nononononono," he waved his hands in front of his chest and shook his head. "I'm not getting myself covered in glitter because he wants a pretty sign," Kankuro continued. "I mean, I've got exams, contacts to keep up, tail to chase, play games, save up money to play more games, Tem, my schedule is packed," he counted his points on his fingers as he looked at his sister with a worried look on his face and Temari rolled her eyes.

"We're both helping Kankuro end of discussion," she simply stated.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to..." Gaara softly tried.

"If you don't, I'm going to tell dad that you've been selling drugs in and around the school," she simply threatened and Kankuro gasped.

His face grew pale and turned in horror. "You wouldn't! You promised!" He hissed at her.

Gaara just sat on his chair and looked around the room while his fingers gently tapped a nervous rhythm on the table. Carefully he started to slip out of his chair and inches away.

"Fine!" Kankuro slammed his hands on the table. "I'll help," he sighed in defeat before he pushed himself out of the chair and stomped passed Gaara into the living room.

From the arch to the living room Gaara gave his sister a curious look that was met by a broad grin and a thumb up from Temari.

"Thanks, Tem," he softly said through a nervous smile.

"No worries! It was time that someone of our family runs again," she said and stood up from the table as wel

"In return I do want you to help me with cooking," she winked and Gaara simply nodded.

"Is dad eating with us tonight?" He asked and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, he is, he said he should be home early today," she said as she turned to the counter and opened a small cupboard. "Do you want to tell him the news?" She asked as she placed a pot on the counter and turned back to Gaara again.

Softly he hummed and looked to the floor before he gave her a wry look. "I don't know," he answered truthfully and Temari cast him a worrisome look. Gaara had to bite back a cringe before he sighed. "I'll try," he grumbled and sighed when Temari's face lit up in a smile. "Anyway, I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be back soon to help you," Gaara announced.

"Alright, I'll start the prep work but you need to have it finished at seven-thirty," Temari informed and turned back to the cupboard.

With a quick turn Gaara left the kitchen and turned in the hallway and passed Kankuro who was on his way out again. He was given a small grumble by the older sibling before he was out of sight. Once at the shower he checked the time on his phone before he started to strip out of his clothing. He knew by how high the shower head stood and the temperature on which the water was left that Temari was the last one to have taken a shower. With a sigh he pushed the head all the way to the top of the rail and left the heat before he turned on the water. He shivered first cold water landed on his chest that slowly grew hot. He cringed as he dipped his head under the stream and quickly snapped away from it again. With a groan he rubbed his face before he attempted to dry his eyes. Like his usual ritual dictated he started by washing his hair before he washed his body started from the neck down before he washed his face. With a sigh he rested his head against the wall and his body underneath the stream in a strange arch. He lazily ran his hands over his body and sighed when he realised he must've been underneath the stream for a mere fifteen minutes. With a huff he stood up straight before he picked up random bottles of shampoo and soaps and read the multi language descriptions on the back. He put them back on the spot before he bit his lower lip and frowned at the door lock. He looked down to his own body before he rested his head against the wall again and closed his eyes. His hands slid down his stomach on to his hips before he caresses his inner thighs. He exhaled a soft sigh through his nose and he bit his lower lip again when he grabbed his flaccid cock and gave it a few gentle tugs. Again he exhaled and continued until he grew hard. His pace picked up and squeezed his eyes shut. In his head images of faceless figures touched him all over. Slowly the figures cleared up and gained details. Broad shoulders, toned arms, tanned skin covered in small blond hairs and cracked lips that whispered his name. He bit his lip a little harder and cupped his balls before he came with a shiver. A last few pants escapes him before he opened his eyes again and the image of Naruto faded from his mind. The corners of his mouth pulled back in disappointment when he looked at his hand before he quickly washed everything clean again.

* * *

The dinner table was filled but not a word was spoken. A family stared into their plates as they ate. Brown eyes looked over the table before they narrowed.

"Kankuro, posture," he scolded the brunette that slouched over his plate and rested his weight with his arm on the table. Quickly Kankuro sat up straight and continued to eat without looking at the man.

Underneath the table Temari jabbed Gaara with her foot and caused him to look up with a small frown upon his face. Her eyes nodded towards Rasa and slightly Gaara shook his head. Temari this time decided to nod towards their father with a stern expression on his face. The corners of Gaara's mouth pulled back and he narrowed his eyes at her before he huffed softly. He noticed Rasa look up briefly before he looked back down to his plate again.

"Dad," Gaara started softly and Rasa looked up from his food. "Something...uhm," he fell quiet again and again he got a small encouraging nudge of Temari's foot. "Something happened at school today," he finally finished.

Rasa laid his cutlery down with a deep sigh and with a concerned expression he turned to his son. "Oh Gaara, please tell me, you aren't in trouble," he nearly pleaded.

Gaara swallowed and shook his head. "No, it's just, I..." he stumbled over his own words. "I got elected to be an elective for the student council," he softly explained as he stared at the food in front of him.

"Really?" Rasa straightened his back and curiosity pushed his pitch up slightly.

Slowly Gaara nodded his head, "yeah I got the popular vote," he explained.

The only noise followed was a low, soft hum of approval. "That's very good," he said and picked his cutlery back up before he continued to eat.

"Yeah...thank you..." He mumbled before he sighed softly and returned to food as well. A small disappointed look washed over Temari's features as she looked down as well.

* * *

"Gaara, shouldn't you head off to bed?"

He looked up when his father's voice called him out of his book and in silence he looked up to the man. "I can't sleep yet," Gaara blankly answered and Rasa nodded slowly.

"Oh, yes, of course," he sighed before he walked further into the living room and sighed softly as he sat down on the chair that faced the couch. "Say, Gaara," he started before he chewed at the inside of his cheek and he sighed deeply. "I'm aware of your...sleeping problems.." He hesitated at those words. "But I would really prefer it if you were up stairs...in your room," he said and leaned back into the chair.

Gaara closed the book and nodded. "Of course," he sighed and sat there staring at his lap for a moment before he looked up again. "Dad...?" He mumbled and finally looked up at the man. A low hum of acknowledgement was all that he got and Gaara felt his mouth disappear into a thin line when he realised the Rasa wasn't looking at him. Instead his focus was upon his phone and Gaara quickly shook his head.

"Nothing, good night," he softly said and walked off.

"Good night, Ga-...oh" Rasa finally said and looked back up again. He sighed and rubbed his temple when he realised the room was already empty. He held his head and looked back to his phone. He clicked away all that had to do with business until he found himself staring at the photo he chose as display picture. His thumb rubbed along the face of his wife and a pained expression twisted up his features. "Karura," he mournfully exhaled before his thumb slid up to the folder that held the photo's of him and his wife, of her holding a little baby girl, her holding a little baby boy with besides her a stroller, a small and fragile looking baby boy wrapped in towels in an incubator. He stopped at the photo and swallowed thickly before he looked back to the arch that lead to the stairs. Rasa flipped further through pictures of three toddlers playing in the red sand of their home land, and a wry expression painted his face with mild disappointment.

* * *

I feel for Rasa to be honest :/

On the other side! Someone left an anonymous but lovely comment and I can't seem to find it anymore ;^; I'm not sure if maybe something went wrong, or if it wasn't meant for me, but I still have it in my mail with the notification. If it was meant for me I would like to thank who ever wrote it (if you're still lurking), thank you for reading and thank you for the kind words.

Once again, all reviews, critique and recipes are more than welcome (honestly I'd love for someone to leave me instructions on how to make a grand Oreo cheesecake, though keep in mind I don't work with cups but grams and litres)

Thank you everyone else for reading as well and I hope to update again as soon as possible!


	4. Shift in tides

Oh dear Jesus-senpai! Sorry it took me forever to upload this! I was very busy doing adult things and I just had such a major writers block! Luckily I've worked through that and now I've worked out most of the next chapters!

I love you all! (;^;)

* * *

Whispered rumours floated around hallways and classrooms about past and future events. Posters hang in random patches on walls and boards, most of which had been drawn on at this point. Grey skies continued to weep relentless amounts of rain and cold winds hissed through the streets. A flash illuminated the room before the blonde laid the camera down again.

"Thanks for doing this," Ino said through a half smile before she sat down. Gaara simply nodded and smiled faintly before the notebook came out and he straightened himself in the chair.

Ino pressed a button on the tape recorder before she started and gave the man across from her a nod.

"So here comes the very obvious, why did you decide to run? It's a commonly known fact that the popular vote is ironic," she asked, her pen pressed against the paper and her legs crossed.

"I think especially because of that it was a good idea I'd try running anyway, I can only surprise myself this way, if it happens to go well," Gaara simply answered and Ino nodded to every word as she penned the gist of it down.

"Good one," she winked when she finished writing and flipped to the next page of her notepad. "Do you think that your bad reputation might have an influence on this?"

"'I hope not, my first year at this school had been something I'm not very proud of and I'm hoping people are able to see that I've changed. I might not have the same problem with younger pupils, though I'm sure word travels fast. Mostly I just hope I can end my years here well, do something back.' Says Gaara.

* * *

I personally found Gaara very direct and pleasant to speak with. His words felt sincere and without out complaining I do agree with a few of the things that could use improvement. Although student council does not have authority, they have a voice to those that do make rules and in all honesty, if I'd had to pick a voice, I would pick this one," Sakura laid the paper down and looked back up to the two lads that sat besides her. "Well that wasn't bias at all," she said and pushed the paper away from her.

"Well, she knows how easily manipulated high schoolers are," Sasuke shrugged over his tea.

"She's good with words though, I honestly almost feel compelled to vote for Gaara," Sakura said and let her fingers trace a paragraph before she looked over to Naruto who curiously picked it up again. His eyes scanned the letter inked on the sheet before he smiled broadly.

"I'm happy, for Gaara," he said as he laid it back down again. "I knew he'd be good at this type of thing," Naruto added and picked up a small cup of tea that was his own. He flipped a little further through the pages and found a small poll. He found his name to be third, and Gaara to be fifth. The two people on top were highlighted with a light grey background due to the black and white printing. The sixth person completely at the bottom was a nice kid, but he had the charisma of a washcloth, with rather non specific features, glasses and braces. Nothing about him stood out. The ones on top were always the same couple that took the spots in the council. The young lady wasn't actually all that pretty with her somewhat crooked teeth or an eye that was slightly lazy, but she was just so charming. She had a way with words and a cheeky smile to say it through. The lad on her side was one of the popular boys. He was fairly handsome, but most of all, slick, funny and actually quite clever. Again Naruto looked at Gaara's placement and he swallowed down a strange sense of comfort.

When Sakura pushed her cup away as got up the first bell rang and lazily Sasuke looked up to the open doors that lead to the hallways.

"My timing is on point again," Sakura chuckled to herself before she looked back to the young men that still sat at the table. "You guys coming or what?" She asked and her eyes quickly peeked to see Naruto.

He gave her a sorry smile and quickly nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming," he said and got up, closely followed by Sasuke. From the corner of his eye he could still see Gaara at his usual lonesome spot, with besides him the younger brunette girl that seemed to be around him often and two new faces of people he didn't recognise. A small frown pushed his eyebrows together before he turned his face away and quickly followed Sakura through the hallway.

* * *

Half melted snow and dirt was dragged over the ground and made the floor once more one giant health hazard.

"Gaara!" Matsuri nearly slipped over a piece of ice. Quickly she straightened herself and gave the man besides her big curious eyes. "Hey Gaara," she smiled and brushed some snow of her hair.

"Hello, Matsuri," Gaara simply greeted her back as he unzipped his coat. He frowned and cocked his head to the side when he noticed the smile with, which she kept staring at him.

"Is there something I should know?" He finally asked him.

Matsui frowned in confusion before she shook her head.

"Yesterday the new paper came out, with the school news, it said you're doing great in the poll!" She beamed.

A small smile flashed into Gaara's face.

"Really? What are they saying?" He asked and cocked his head towards Matsuri.

"They said you seemed relatable, honest and direct," she summarised through the same bright smile. "You're shooting pretty high in the polls, soon you'll be atop!" She happily exclaimed.

A small chuckle escaped Gaara and he patted matsuri. "Good to see I'm doing well," he said as they continued off to their classes.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and both of them seemed to notice a shift.

Naruto blinked a little when he noticed three people sitting with Gaara during lunch, he arched a brow when it were seven not more than a few days later and he grunted when on the fourth day, he couldn't even get passed the conversation when he wanted to say hello. It was a rare moment all of the sudden to see Gaara without a small following of people and when Naruto did on day four, he didn't waste a second.

"Gaara!" He called out in a hushed manner and quickly ran up to him. Gaara gasped softly when he felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly Naruto hushed him. Hastily Naruto looked around the library to see if anyone was around before he sat next to his friend.

"Naruto, you nearly gave a heart attack," Gaara sighed as he closed his book and looked at the man instead.

A nervous smile curled into Naruto's lips and he shifted his weight. "Sorry, I didn't mean too, it's just, I've been seeing you so little lately," he shrugged.

A small frown appeared on Gaara's face and he looked down to his lap.

"You know you can just walk up to me," Gaara shrugged before he looked back at Naruto. When his eyes were met he quickly looked away again and he scraped his throat.

"I actually thought you were avoiding me the last couple of days," he softly said.

Naruto blinked owlishly before he shook his head. "No it's just...I..." A bitter feeling rose in the pits of his stomach. "I've just had been very busy," he finally said.

"Oh...of course,"

"You haven't come to see me either though,"

"...No, I've been...busy as well,"

A small silence fell and neither of the two looked at each other. In his pocket Naruto held onto a crinkled up piece of paper and Gaara's heart beat loudly in his chest.

"Do you wanna hang out next weekend? We can do what we usually do before the election," he tried through a small smile but his expression faded when he noticed the pained look on Gaara's face.

"Sorry Naruto, I was invited to a party as guest of honour," he explained and gave Naruto a sorry expression. He shrunk a little when he saw the sour expression on Naruto's face.

"Yeah, alright, congrats with beating me," Naruto grunted before he got up and stomped away before Gaara quickly shot up. He turned toward Naruto and followed one, two, three steps before he hushed; "I'm sorry Naruto! I promised them!"

Naruto's hand tightened around the paper and as soon as he stood outside of the library he took it out. With a grim expression he took it out of his pocket and he read across the title of the paper once more.

'Gaara shoots to the top in according to poll!'

Gaara remained frozen on the spot before he jolted after Naruto. With a few quick steps he caught up with him as he stomped through the hallway. When Gaara reached out it was Naruto's turn to freeze and quickly he was turned around.

"Listen!" Gaara choked out while his face bloomed like a red rose.

"I'm sorry we can't hang out together, it's just, I don't want to be rude," he said as he brushed some hair behind his ear and he averted his eyes.

"But!" He looked back up again. "If you want, you can come to the party with me, you can be my plus one...besides, you like parties right?" Gaara tried through a hopeful smile and Naruto swallowed.

With a thoughtful hum, Naruto pulled himself out of Gaara's grasp before he shrugged. Gaara's arm dropped to rest besides his body and his hopeful smile faded.

"I'll see if I feel like coming by," Naruto muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest and Gaara nodded.

"I'll text you the details and I'll keep a spot open for you nevertheless, see whatever you feel like," Gaara said as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah sure," Naruto shrugged.

"I'll see you around, alight?" He almost asked.

"Yeah...sure," Naruto shrugged again.

* * *

Blue eyes squinted at light too harsh in contrast to his dark surrounding. A small amount of light filtered through the dark skies and managed to light his room just enough to have him see what was where. One of his hands clutched to cold glass while the other one typed away on the keyboard of a laptop. The laptop bleeped every time a message landed in the chat box. The bitter taste of beer rested on his tongue and the burning in his lungs clouded his head.

 **Blonde_reporter:** _Idk, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you ;p_

Naruto rolled his eyes, at the message and his fingers itched to type.

 **Kyuubi:** _Everyone thinks Gaara is fucking awesome, but they don't know know jack shit about him!_

With an angry huff, Naruto pressed enter and he crossed his arms over his chest again. He sank down in his bed as he stared at a sitcom on mute above his screen on the tv. The alcohol had barely touched his head, but weed had him almost rock his head from side to side. His eyes widened and he jumped up when he heard the laptop again as it alerted him of a private message. Quickly Naruto straightened himself and he arched a brow as he read through the text.

 **Blonde_reporter:** _I couldn't help but notice you seemed pretty angry with Gaara, any particular reason for that?_

Naruto pursed his lips and a small frown tied his brows together before he started typing again.

 **kyuubi:** _Yeah I'm pretty pissed with him alright. He acts all nice but I know how he really is!_

The sigh he let out seemed to carry some of his anger with it.

 **Blonde_reporter:** _And what is he really like?_

 **Blonde_reporter:** _who are you anyway?_

A small idea grew and a small smirk grew broad. He snickered under his breath and he started typing again.

 **Kyuubi:** _I'm an old familiar_

Naruto frowned at the screen. Was that actually correct English?

 **Kyuubi:** "But I know pretty much all of his dirty little secrets,"

He pushed his laptop away before he turned up the volume up on the telly.

 **Blonde_reporter:** _really? Nice to meet you_

 **Blonde_reporter:** _is that so? Would there be anything you'd like to share?_

Naruto looked down as he noticed she started talking again. In silence he waited until she started writing again.

 **Blonde_reporter:** _like maybe the reason you're angry with him?_

 **Blonde_reporter:** _or maybe something we ought to know?_

Naruto couldn't help but giggle when Ino posted again.

 **Kyuubi:** _I don't know, it's some pretty serious stuff_

The stern frown on his face faded when he pressed enter and quickly a smile cracked through again. With a soft laugh Naruto shook his head before he began typing again.

* * *

So! New chapter! I'lol try to write as fast and well as I can! And hopefully I've got this finished soon!

Once again thanks for reading, feel free to comment, leave critique or write me recepies for cookies or cake!


	5. last minute fix

OHGODIFINALLYUPDATED!ISWEARIMALIVE!

* * *

A soft cry of pain escaped Naruto when he opened his eyes. Thick curtains blinded out most of the sun except for one stroke of light that shone directly into his face. His lips had cracked and his mouth felt like a desert. The wool and cotton that had filled his head turned to bricks and glass shards. Slowly he slipped from under the sheets and his feet touched the cold laminate floor. His vision faded for a second when he stood up before he continued to the kitchen. With a soft groan he fetched himself a glass and with hazy eyes he stared into the sink until it was filled up. Greedily drank most of what didn't miss his mouth altogether. Naruto sighed as he placed the glass back on the counter and he closed his eyes. The house was silent and he hummed as he filled up the glass again. He took it back to his room and placed it on the nightstand. Slowly he climbed back into his bed and he started up his laptop again. As the machine started, the actions of the previous night finally dawned on Naruto. His eyes widened and his jaw slacked before his mouth disappeared into a thin line.

"Oh dear god! Tell me I didn't!" He cried to himself as he slapped his forehead. Quickly he opened the chat site and he scrolled through his history.

"Oh for fuck's sake Naruto," he sighed as he slapped his forehead again.

 **Kyuubi:** _Do you think you can handle it?  
_  
 **Blonde_reporter:** _of course! I've seen a lot, there's little I can't handle.  
_  
 **Kyuubi:** _Well I can't tell you here, someone might hack into the site!_

 **Blonde_reporter:** _Do you really think that could be an issue?  
_  
 **Kyuubi:** I _just want to make sure, you know? No one can ever know I told you  
_  
 **Kyuubi:** _Police might get involved!  
_  
 **Blonde_reporter:** _Is it that bad?  
_  
 **Kyuubi:** _oh yes, very vital information!  
_  
 **Blonde reporter:** _can we set a date to meet maybe?  
_  
 **Kyuubi:** _hmm... I don't know... It must be somewhere no one will know my face!  
_  
 **Kyuubi:** _But what is a late social gathering? Where one could... Blend into the crowd...  
_  
Naruto narrowed his eyes and cringed as he read how he slowly became a comic villain.

 **Blonde_reporter:** _A party maybe?  
_ **Blonde_reporter:** _I know of one that's coming up!  
_  
 **Kyuubi:** _Ah! Yes! Of course! Such a clever one you are!_  
 **  
Blonde_reporter:** _uhm...thanks?_

 **Kyuubi:** _Well, send me the details and I'll make sure to meet you outside there!  
_  
 **Kyuubi:** _I'll be wearing flowers around my neck._

"Oh my god!" Naruto moaned as he threw his head back. "What the fuck was wrong with me?!" He cried and slumped back into bed. With a pained frown he stared at the ceiling and his feet tapped an uneven rhythm against each other. He hummed and he purses his lips. A soft sigh escaped him before he rolled to his side and he picked up his phone. Half lidded eyes scanned through names as he scrolled down his message list until he found Gaara's text. Naruto hummed under his breath as he read through the details before he pinned the place and time in the calendar on his phone.

"Well fuck," he muttered as he went back to his messages and he stares at an empty reply.

 **To: Gaara**  
 _Hey...is that spot still open? I figured I'll come anyway._

Naruto squeezed the phone in his hand before he pressed delete and he rolled on his back again. With a soft sigh, he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to remember what little devil had told him this would be funny. He didn't even have 'vital information'. What was he to say when he saw Ino. Really only two option; confess he was only playing because he was throwing a hissy fit, or pretend the guy was here and he was supposed to say that he changed his mind and left.  
Naruto frowned as his gut twisted up and he shook his head.

"Can't do that," he softly mumbled to himself.

Again he sighed and a grim look pulled his features as he came to the conclusion that honesty was best. With a soft groan he got up and he shuffled towards the door. On the way he picked up a T-shirt that he pulled over his torso as he walked into the living room.

"Good morning," Kushina said as she looked up from her book and she sat up. As Naruto walked towards the couch she pulled her legs away from the seat and she placed her feet on the ground.

"Morning mum," Naruto finally replied as he sat down and with a huff he sank deeper into the couch. He lifted his legs atop of the coffee table and he slid down further. He sat like that for a few seconds before he decided to sit up straight again and he rested his head in his hand.

"You seem happy today," She arched a brow and she closed the book in her hands and Naruto simply hummed. Kushina's questioning expression turned to a frown and she leaned closer. "Isn't Gaara coming over today?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around Naruto who shrugged her away. Kushina's face grew hurt for a split second before she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gaara can't come, they're apparently holding a party in his honour or something…" Naruto sneered as rolled his eyes. "I think they're really just using him as an excuse to have a party and halfway through they remembered to invite him," He continued in a bitter tone. "They didn't even bother to invite me," He muttered and Kushina's eyes widened for a second before a sorry smile curled into her lips.

"So that's what's bothering you," She said as she looked back at Naruto.

"Maybe, but Gaara invited me,"

"Well why don't you go then?"

"Not sure if I want to,"

"I'm sure Gaara would want you to be there,"

Naruto straightened himself and he pulled his legs up to his chest before he rested his head on his knees. He hummed again before he wrapped his arms around his legs and he looked at his mum from the corner of his eyes.

"Alright, well just let me know if you're going," She smiled and she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder before it fell silent between them again. "I got a late shift today, so you'll have to make yourself some dinner. There's pork chops in the fridge, and there's some vegetables in the freezer, so if you want to, you can make those," Kushina started again. When she got no reply she looked back to Naruto and she bit her lower lip. "I'm going to dad's grave today, do you want to come?" She asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nah...I've...got homework," He muttered and Kushina's lips disappeared into a thin line as she hummed.

"Alright, well, I'm going to get going," She said as she stood up and she walked towards the hallway. "Have fun, honey," She called, but there wasn't much genuine joy in her voice.

"Thanks mum, say hi to dad from me," He replied as he heard the door open. There was a silence and with the door in her hand, Kushina before she swallowed. With a somber look on her face she turned towards the living room. "I'll do," She said before she stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Naruto remained with legs pressed up against his chest and he sighed as he closed his eyes. The words of his mum echoed in the back of his mind and he groaned before he got up and walked towards his bedroom for a second attempt at texting Gaara.

By the time he came out of the shower he had a reply.

 **From: Gaara**

 _Of course the offer is still going, I'm glad you decided to come._

With a wry smile Naruto looked at the message before he looked up to the mirror and he brushed his wet hair back. The wry smile grew brighter and he shot himself a confident grin. Naruto laid his phone back on his bed and he picked out some clothes before he got dressed. Black trousers, grey jumper and his orange coat and with that went a wool cap as well as a plastic flower chain. By the time he was finished he didn't find the time to cook but he still managed to find time for the two beers left in the fridge. Naruto added worn out sneakers to his outfit once he was in the hallway before he fished his phone from his pocket and a cigarette from the other one. Absently he checked his pockets a last time for all his keys before he walked through the front door.

 **To: Gaara:**

 _Omw, what's the address?_

He pressed send before he lit his cigarette and he closed the door behind him. By the time his phone buzzed again he had finished his cigarette and he was just about to unchain his pushbike. In the back of his mind he was trying to work out what kind of excuse he was going to make up for for Ino and the faint sound of music slowly grew louder, but before he heard that, he could hear screaming and the faint buzzing of conversations.

* * *

Gaara had grown deaf to the people talking around him. His half lidded eyes occasionally looked over to Naruto as he debated with himself whether or not he was to go over there.

"Don't you think Gaara?"

The blank expression he wore turned into a startled one for a split second as he quickly perked up straight at the sound of his name.

"S-sorry, I didn't catch the question," He softly said through a guilty smile.

"Deep in thoughts?" A girl that sat on the lunch table asked as she brushed a lock of long brown hair behind her ear and Gaara simply nodded at her.

"We were talking about how my brother has insomnia as well and he sleeps 4 hours a night, at most," Anit said, "And she," He pointed to the girl on the table, "She doesn't believe me," he finished and the Dahlia rolled her eyes.

"I just highly doubt that is possible," She shrugged.

"But you have insomnia as well, right, Gaara?" Ino butted in, "So, why don't you shine some light on this issue," She smiled brightly and Gaara swallowed.

"Yes, I have insomnia, and I sleep an average of maybe six hours on a good day or maybe three on a particularly bad day, it differs," He shrugged.

"But that _can't_ be healthy!" Dahlia exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

"It's not," Gaara dryly answered.

"Oh! Dahlia! Don't forget!" Anit started again as he looked back at her while she just gave him a curious look back. "The party!" He added and her face lit up. Gaara frowned in confusion as both of them turned to him and Matsuri who had been sitting quietly besides him inched a little closer as well.

"Every year, right before the elections we have a huge party and since you passed both Anit and me in the polls, we wanted to invite you and make you guest of honour!" She happily said and Gaara blinked owlishly at the bright smiles before a smile curled into his own lips.

"That's really nice of you, thanks," He softly said.

"Yeah, usually we do it in the honour of whoever of us is at the top, but we figured since you're at the top we can't not invite you!" Anit grinned.

"Who else is invited?" Gaara asked and the bright smiles turned to frowns. Anit and Dahlia shared a look before Dahlia shrugged.

"A lot of our friends, not school exclusive," Anit simply said and Gaara hummed in reply.

"Can I bring a plus one?" He asked as he looked passed Anit again and Dahlia smiled brightly.

"Matsuri can come as well," She answered before anyone else could say something and Matsuri's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Really?" She exclaimed and a Gaara blinked owlishly.

"I'm glad, but I was thinking of someone else," He said as he looked up to Dahlia whom's expression grew blank.

"Oh…" She simply exhaled before she looked back up to Matsuri, "You..can still come though," She said as she noticed the brown eyes of the other girl stare at her.

"Who's your plus one?" Anit asked with an arched brow and a small smile tugged at the corners of Gaara's mouth.

"Naruto," He said before Dahlia and Anit looked at eachother for a second. "He's my best friend, and I would really want him to be there as well," Gaara continued.

Dahlia shrugged before Anit nodded. "Sure, why not," He smiled and the smile on Gaara's face grew a little brighter. The bell rang and student's sighed while they collected their belongings before said brief goodbyes as they left for class.

* * *

The silence in the dinner room was much welcomed but disturbed when someone walked in. From the corner of his eyes, Gaara could see his dad and quickly he looked back to the phone that laid in front of him. He had been staring at it for the better part of the evening but it hadn't gone off so far. Gaara hummed softly and in a sluggish manner he lifted his head from the table. With a sigh he sat up straight before he slumped down in his chair and he picked up his phone. Raasa watched Gaara with an arched brow as he sat down himself and he opened up a newspaper.

"You know...if you stare too hard at it, it might burst into flames," Rasa commented through a half smile

"I doubt that," Gaara softly replied without looking up and Rasa sighed before he closed the paper again and he laid it down on the table. His mouth disappeared into a thin line and he narrowed his eyes.

"Gaara, sit up straight at the dinner table," He said a bit more sternly and with a sour expression Gaara did as he was told.

"Is there something you should tell me?" He leaned closer and he cocked his head to the side while Gaara leaned back into his chair and he bit his lower lip.

"No," Gaara finally answered.

"Any particular reason you're moping around then?"

Gaara shrugged.

"Is...is this just, one of those things..you have?" Rasa hesitated and Gaara's face grew sour again.

"No," He shortly replied.

A silence fell between them and with a sigh Rasa picked up the paper again. "Did something at school happen?" He finally asked as he flipped through the papers. Gaara turned his head away and he shrugged again.

"Sorta," Gaara sighed.

"Oh," Rasa said as he read one of the articles and a silence fell between them again. With another soft sigh Gaara squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to gather himself.

"I...I think I might've..-" He tried but he got cut off by the sound of a phone and quickly Rasa stood up.

"Hello?" He answered as he walked out of the room and with a blank expression Gaara watched him leave. With a loud groan Gaara slumped in his chair again as soon as his father was gone and he stared at the screen of his phone again with a grim look on his face.

He threw his head back and slammed his phone on the table before he jumped as it buzzed. Quickly Gaara sat up and looked at who had texted him. A smile curled into his lips when he saw it was Naruto but he held his breath until he read what it said. Quickly he replied before he jumped out of his chair and he ran towards the bathroom. He passed his dad in the living room but neither one of them paid attention to each other. It didn't take him as long to shower and get dressed and in less than half an hour he ran down stairs again. He barely had time to send Naruto the address before he was stopped dead in his tracks by his dad.

"Woah, where are you going?" Rasa demanded.

Gaara looked up from his phone and he shot his father a nervous smile. "I got invited to a party, and I was about to go there," He softly answered. Rasa's eyes widened and his face grew blank before he shook his head.

"Oh no, no you're not! If you wanted to go you had to discuss this with me earlier," He tapped his finger in Gaara's direction.

"But...Dad! That's not fair, I'm turning eighteen this year!" Gaara raised his voice slightly.

"You're not eighteen yet so no discussions!" Rasa raised his voice as well and Gaara inched back. "Now back to your room!" He commanded and he pointed his finger towards the staircase. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he glared at his dad before he stomped towards to his room.

Gaara huffed as he dropped in his bed and he stared at the ceiling for a second before he jumped up again and he walked towards the window. He looked down and narrowed his eyes. Thickly he swallowed before he shook his head. For a moment he looked at the sheets atop his wardrobe and he hummed before he looked back to the window.

"Nah, too obvious," Gaara finally concluded before he let himself fall back on his bed again. He frowned at the ceiling before he squeezed his eyes shut.

"God…" He started, "Or Buddha, Jehovah, Allah, fucking Ganesha for all I care, if any of you is out there...help me just this one single time," He softly said and awaited a sign. When nothing happened he groaned and sighed. "Suppose that's why I'm an atheist," Gaara softly huffed before he opened his eyes at the sound of a car. Slowly he got up and he blinked owlishly before he looked back. Quickly he got out of his bed and he walked to the window where he saw his father's car pull out of the driveway. As soon as it was gone he heard footsteps in the hallway and he jumped when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?" He softly said before Temari opened the door.

"Hey there, uhm, dad said he had to leave for important things and he won't be home until tomorrow," She started and Gaara hummed. "He also told me that you weren't allowed to go to a party, and as the oldest of the house it's my job to enforce that rule" She contimued with a higher pitched voice and her nose in the air while Gaara threw the ground a foul look. "But since I'm the coolest sister on earth, I'll cover for you if you really want to go," She smiled and Gaara's face lit up.

"You..you're shitting me," He stammered before Temari winked.

"This one time, I'm not,"

* * *

Okay, so I am acutally still working on this story, I have been for a long time but I had the most awful writers block and it did not want to go. Aside from that, I had no idea where I wanted to head exactly with this story, and truth be told I'm making most of it up on the fly. I'm working on the next chapter and I've got a pretty solid idea of where I want to go from here, so it should be able to finish this story relatively fast. Don't worry though, the end is not in sight yet!

As usual, feel free to leave critique, comments, questions, recipes for baked goods etc.

Thanks for reading!


	6. white lies

New Chapter! I told you I'm back at it again with the half-baked writing! Nah, just kidding, but like I said, I'm really working on this story again and I've got a better idea of where I want to go so if all works out well, expect more chapters soon!

* * *

The cab hadn't even left before he was greeted by Dahlia who was smoking a cigarette in the front yard.

"You're early!" She said as she butted her cigarette out in an ashtray beside her feet and Gaara gave her a nervous smile.

"Is that bad?" He softly asked as he walked towards her.

Dahlia shook her head. "Nah, not if you want to get more booze," she stuck her tongue out. "Let's get some drinks in you," she grinned as she opened the door for them. Once inside, Gaara sat down in the living room where five others sat before Dahlia pushed a can in his hand. He looked down at the pint and smiled at her before he cracked it.

"Cheers," he said through a half smile as he held up his drink. As time passed he only seemed to get thirstier. Dahlia dragged him from room to room to meet all the people that she knew outside of school and most of them he managed to leave after a simple 'hey'. Gaara smiled nervously when he found himself in the kitchen and he was introduced to a tall blond.

"This is Deidara, we know each other from, and I shit you not, an origami class!" Dahlia snickered.

"Nice to meet'cha," Deidara waved and Gaara swallowed thickly before he nodded. Quickly he took another large gulp of his pint.

"Same," Gaara finally said and Deidara laughed.

"You're not one of much words are you?"

Gaara shook his head before he smiled faintly. "I just don't have much to say," He shrugged as he placed the empty can on the counter before he jabbed his hands into the pockets of his black skinny jeans.

Deidara hummed and he stroked his chin. "Now, you see, because you said that, I'm thinking it's actually not true," He held his drink towards Gaara.

"You want another drink?" Dahlia asked and Gaara nodded rapidly.

"Please,"

"I bought some rum 'n coke, you want some of that?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, thanks.." Gaara softly said. He happily accepted a glass that smelled more like rum than coke and he held it up towards Deidara. "Let's see if I have more to say after this then," He softly said through a faint smile before Dahlia and Deidara laughed.

* * *

Naruto groaned with his pushbike in his hands and he glared at the short fence that ran around the front yard. Most of it was already filled with pushbikes that stood over half of the footpath. He rolled his eyes and leaned his bike against the others before he locked it and quickly he walked towards the front door. The door opened as two people stepped outside for a cigarette break and he slipped passed them. As soon as he stood inside the hallway someone pushed a drink in his hands and Naruto stared with a dumbfounded look on his face at Sasuke.

"Did Gaara invite you?" He arched a brow above a crooked smirk.

Naruto coloured up and he groaned. "Why, am I not one of the cool kids?" He huffed before he took a large gulp.

"No," Sasuke said dryly before he snickered. "But I didn't invite you so I reckon Gaara did," He shrugged.

"Whatever," Naruto rolled his eyes and he quickly downed his drink before he handed the plastic cup back to Sasuke. "I've got shit to do," He said and walked off only to be stopped dead in his tracks after one whole step.

"Hell no," Sasuke simply said as he held Naruto's collar. "You're late and still sober," He said and he let go of Naruto before he picked up a plastic back. Out of it he pulled sleeve of plastic cups and a bottle of vodka. From the sleeve, Sasuke grabbed himself a cup as well before he poured them generous shots. Naruto bit his lower lip as he looked at the cup that was held up in front of him. Quickly he took it and Sasuke's grin turned into a smirk when he downed it. Sasuke quickly downed his own drink before the both of them pulled away.

"Oh god, it burns!" Naruto cried with a pained expression.

"Pussy," Sasuke choked out as he swallowed down a cough.

They broke out in brief laughter before Naruto turned to Sasuke again.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Naruto asked through a half-hearted smirk and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I figured you'd find a way to get here," He shrugged and Naruto gave him a look of disbelieve. "Oh come on, it doesn't matter, you're here now, right?" Sasuke continued as he unscrewed the cap from the bottle again. Naruto held out his cup and he watched the bottom fill up.

"You got something with that?" Naruto asked.

"I've got sprite in the kitchen, can you bring me some too?" Sasuke held up his cup and Naruto gave it a blank stare.

"Sure," Naruto rolled his eyes and he unzipped his coat. He leaned down and placed his glass between his feet before he took off his coat. He pushed his wool cap in his sleeve before he tossed his coat on the that was stacked underneath the hangers. Naruto took Sasuke's cup before Sasuke opened the door and the muffled music instantly became clear. Sasuke quickly pointed to where he was going to sit before Naruto nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

Naruto pushed himself through the crowd and into the kitchen where his eyes widened as he remembered why he came here in the first place.

"Gaara!" He tried to call over the music but it was no use. He could see Gaara happily chatting with a blond man. "Gaara!" He called again as he jogged closer before he finally stood beside him. Gaara looked up with a bright smile on his face and he turned to Naruto.

"Hey!" Gaara pulled Naruto closer and he pointed his glass towards Deidara. "Naruto, this is Deidara. Deidara, Naruto, he's the guy I told you about," He introduced them and Deidara nodded.

"You've been talking about me?" Naruto asked with a curious grin.

"Only good things" Deidara waved his hand dismissively.

"You better," Naruto laughed halfheartedly and Gaara shook his head.

"I wouldn't dare," Gaara said as he placed his hand on his chest and Naruto swallowed.

Quickly he shook his head and Naruto looked over the counter again. "I..uhm, I came to look for sprite.." He stammered as he turned to face bottles of pop. Naruto placed the two cups on the counter before he filled them up.

"Wait here!" Naruto urged before he jogged off, back to the living room. He quickly pushed Sasuke's drink back into his hands. From the corner of his eyes he saw a familiar figure through the window and he looked up to see that Ino was standing outside. His skin paled and quickly he pulled the flowers from his neck and he put them around Sasuke instead. Before he could say something Naruto was gone again.

"We need to talk somewhere...private," Naruto urged as he stood beside Gaara again.

"Oh...okay?" Gaara blinked owlishly before he grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly lead him upstairs. Carefully he opened a few doors until he found the right one and he pulled Naruto into the bathroom. Gaara locked the door behind them before he turned to Naruto who sat down on the edge of the bath. He didn't realise how his head was spinning until he actually stopped moving and Naruto held on tightly to the corner of the tub.

"I did something bad," Naruto finally said as he stared into his cup before he placed it on the sink.

"How bad?" Gaara arched a brow as he sat down next to him and Naruto noticed the alcohol flush on Gaara's pale face.

"Kicking Hitler out of art school bad," Naruto chuckled humourlessly and Gaara snorted in laughter.

"Well shit, that's bad," Gaara shook his head before he finished his drink. "So, what now?" He asked in a serious tone this time.

"I'm still thinking it over," Naruto said with a nervous smile.

A small silence fell between them and both could feel their heart beat loudly in their chest.

"What if I do something just as bad?" Gaara suddenly perked up and Naruto frowned.

"I...I don't know," Naruto shrugged. "It wouldn't make a difference," he sighed as he hung his head

"I'm certain it will," Gaara nodded as he inched closer.

"..."

"I want to,"

Naruto froze on the spot when he noticed Gaara's face draw closer and the both of them grew a bright red as Naruto closed the last gap between them. Their lips crashed together before both of them broke loose. Greedily they deepened their kiss while hands held on to whatever they could. Naruto nearly fell back in the bath as he tried to slowly slip down into the tub. He managed, with his feet in the air, his back in a slightly crooked angle and Gaara who slipped atop of him.

"You taste like rum.." Naruto commented through a half smile.

"You taste like vodka," Gaara dryly replied as he sat his glass on the ground and Naruto held onto Gaara's hips. For a moment they looked at each other. Gaara licked his moist lips and Naruto bit his own.

"This is sudden.." Naruto nervously laughed as he squeezed Gaara's hips a little tighter.

"Was it?" Gaara's face grew panicked and his eyes darted across the room and Naruto squeezed out a laugh. "Cause I wanted to do this for a while.." Gaara softly continued and Naruto gave him a blank stare. Slowly a broad smile grew on his face and Naruto slapped himself on the head.

"Woah, this...this changes things…" He said in awe as his hand dragged down his face. They shared a nervous laugh before Naruto looked up again with a blank stare. "I don't know what to say," He continued as he stared at Gaara with wide eyes.

"You're supposed to say you're really into me too!" Gaara smiled as he gently slapped Naruto's chest. "Unless, of course...unless you don't feel that way…" He continued and his smile cracked up. "In which case...this...this was very stupid.." His voice grew a little softer and he turned his head away.

"No...oh nono..that's not..I'm overwhelmed.." Naruto scrambled for words as he placed his hands beside him in the bath and he struggled to push himself up straight. "I mean...I…Yes! Let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed as he used both hands to grab Gaara's waist again. Gaara's face instantly lit up and they shared another rough kiss. Gaara's hands slipped through Naruto's hair before they slipped down his back and he pulled him closer. They broke loose from each other when a flash illuminated the room and the sound of a camera clicked. Like deer in headlights, they stared at the now open door.

"I-Ino!" Naruto stuttered when he saw her jab her phone back in her purse.

"See you Monday!" She winked before she ran off.

"What the.." Gaara stammered.

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed through his teeth.

As quickly as they could they got out of the bath and Naruto bolted downstairs with Gaara quickly behind. Gaara got stuck in the crowd and where Naruto just pushed himself through, Gaara tapped on people's shoulder until they stepped aside. Once outside Gaara saw Naruto panting in the middle of the street. He shivered and he dug his face deeper into his scarf as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Oh Goddamnit! She's gone!" Naruto shouted as he kicked a rock down the streets.

"What does it matter? she just took a photo," He tried as he stepped outside of the tiny front yard.

"But what if she shows it to others?" Naruto continued and he turned back to Gaara who stared at him with a confused frown. "What will they think?!" Naruto clarified.

"Who cares what they think," Gaara tried as he laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I care!" Naruto cried out as he threw his arms in the air and Gaara inched back.

"Oh...okay..well, I can see if I can talk to her tomorrow...I can send her a message on Facebook," Gaara said as he took his phone from his pocket and Naruto bit his lower lip.

For a moment Naruto thought about the situation before his eyes widened again and he jolted up. "No!" He simply gasped as he reached out to Gaara and he placed a hand atop the phone while the other one landed on his shoulder. Gaara looked up with a confused expression and he cocked his head to the side. "I mean, no, it's...you're right…" Naruto continued through a nervous smile before he took a deep breath and he hang his head.

"Are...are you sure?" Gaara frowned as he lowered his phone and Naruto's smile softened.

"Yeah...sure, we'll just roll with it.." Naruto said as he brushed a strand of hair behind Gaara's pierced ear. "How bad could it really end?" He continued as he squeezed out another nervous laugh. He looked up when he noticed a small crowd gather outside and Gaara looked over as well. Gaara nodded and Naruto nearly breathed a sigh of relief when Gaara put his phone back in his pocket.

"Are you alright?" Dahlia called out as she took a few more steps forwards.

"Yeah...Just a second!" Gaara replied just loud enough which had her stop in her tracks for a second.

"Do you want to beat Ino to the punch?" Naruto asked in a hushed manner and Gaara looked back up at him with a confused expression. "Come out in public I mean.." He continued.

"Not particularly," Gaara said with a nervous smile. "But I don't think I'm going to have much of a choice," He continued and Naruto shook his head.

"Wanna kiss me?"

"Always,"

As their lips pressed together again a loud cheer was heard from near the house and the both of them froze for a second. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut harder before he pulled Gaara closer and he cocked his head to the side as he deepened the kiss. The cheering was joined by wolf whistles and shouts. Slowly they broke away from each other and turned towards the crowd outside that seemed to have doubled while inside people had gathered in front of the window.

"It's official cunts!" Naruto shouted as he held Gaara's hand in the air.

"Jesus!" Gaara softly exclaimed as he looked at Naruto with a shocked expression.

"Sorry, I got carried away there," Naruto apologized through a guilty smile.


End file.
